Wars of Love
by binhereb4
Summary: Cal/Gill -Torres/Loker - Angst and romance, fun and fluff. The games that are played because of fear and love
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer as norm._

**It's About The Truth**

"_I Don't understand you_"

"_Then stop bloody trying, cos you only keep getting it arse about face anyway_! – _PLUS as I have told you- countless numbers of times now…It is NONE of your business_"

"_I believe it IS my business. I am supposed to be working for a company whos boss is dedicated to the TRUTH_! – _and yet all you do is lie. You lie to your staff, lie to your friends and lie to_ _YOURSELF….Your whole life is just one big lie_!"

He took two large strides and was nose to nose with her. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"_GET OUT of my office Torres – NOW_"

The intensity between them grew as Ria refused to back down, she didn't move a millimetre, didn't even blink. Contempt was all over her face.

"_Whadayer gonna do Lightman_" Her voice was low but strong. "_Physically throw me out? You really don't like it when someone forces you to face a few truths do you_?"

Suddenly he just crumbled, turning and walking away from her he scrubbed his face with his hand.

"_Ria, it's been a shit day and I'm knackered. I can't be dealing with all your crap at the moment_"

"_Avoidance now_?"

"_TORRES_"

"_No Dr. Lightman, this happens every time I bring this up, and every time I walk away and nothing changes_. _Well not this time. You knew – all along that Alec was cheating on her, that he was_ _using again as well, you knew long before she worked it out. You could have helped her_… _and no… don't start giving me that old 'partyline' about staying out of each others personal business_, _because it never stops you with anyone else does it? ..Just her..just Foster_…._And the reason you did that is because the longer you could put off the inevitable divorce, a divorce that would_ make _her free, and available, it would take away your excuse to not act on your feelings for her_. _But that's gone now isn't it? And here you are…still sitting on your English arse doing NOTHING!. Why_ the _hell don't you just tell her that you love her?..._ _you and I both know she feels the same, but she's waiting for you, and it is making you both miserable. It's crazy_! _Well it's time to get a pair Lightman, because I am telling you now_ –_ if you don't say something to her SOON – Then I WILL_!"

She almost made it to the door, but then it was slammed shut and a pillar of pure rage was standing in front of it.

This time she did take a few steps backwards.

"_You…will keep your ill conceived, completely unfounded, idiot notions to yourself Torres_."

His breath was erratic, his whole body tensed.

She really had slapped him on a sore spot this time.

"_Gillian Foster has only just come out of the shittiest relationships and she is still trying to deal with that_. _The last fucking thing she needs right now is a silly bitch like you filling her head_ with _a whole load of crap causing her more sleepless nights_!"

"_Yer know wot_?" he stalked towards her a few paces, "_Why don't YOU try concentrating on yer own love life instead of interfering with wot you think is others people's – maybe it's you that_ _doesn't want to face some home truths luv, what about that girly_? _Covering your own fears by trying to manufacture crap about other peoples_?."

"_I..I have no idea wot you are talking about now Lightman, I don't have any problems in that area_"

Closer still, his eyes boring into her.

"_Really! Cos that's not what I see_ – _Wot I see, almost on a daily basis, is you trying to conceal the fact that desperately wanna get Loker in the sack_"

This made her flinch. This she wasn't expecting at all and it threw her.

"_That's preposterous, Loker and I flirt – in fun – that's it, there's nothing more to it than that_"

"_Liar_!"

"_Oh I'm not gonna stay here and listen to this crap_"

In under a second he was back in front of the door, and this time he had the contemptuous look.

"_Truth hurts just a little does it Torres? Now who's 'running away' ay_?"

"_If I wanted Loker 'in the sack' as you put it, trust me, by now he would be there_!"

"_BOLLOCKS! You can't wait to get those long legs of yours wrapped round his back, but you don't understand him enuf do you_? _That 'radical honesty' of his throws you doesn't it? And I know_ _why"_

"_Really! Enlighten me why don't you_?"

"_Why should I? If you were to take some time out of interfering in other peoples life's_ _then you could work it out for yourself, But YOU TRUST ME Ria, when I tell you….start mouthing of to_ Foster – _and I might just have to have a little 'chat' with Eli – Yer know, a little man to man talk_…."

He moved away from the door and opened it for her "_Night Torres, it's been nice – 'chatting' with you_".

He went through the door to his private study.

Well he might have won this one she thought, but there's a long way to go before the decider battle would be staged…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Quite Enjoying writing this one so far.....Hope you are all enjoying is as well.....**

_Disclaimer as norm._

**Word Play  
**

_"You're in a strange mood today Ria, Whatsup_?"

"_Nothing, and I'm not_"

"_You are, so it's something_"

"_Shut up Loker_"

"_Ooo K_"

"_Loker….Torres…How are my two little lab fairies today_?"

Did everyone get magic mushrooms except me this morning? thought Loker who had been puzzled by Rias mood, but he was concerned by Cals…Lightman, asking how they were…'Lab Fairies?'…

"_Errr I'm fine thanks boss, but Torres is in a …'mood_"

Rias head shot up and threw daggers at Eli.

"_Is that right Torres? Problem luv? something I can help you with maybe_?"

Ria picked up on the sarcasm in his voice and wondered how Loker appeared to miss it.

"_Loker is incorrect. I am not in a mood, and I don't need any help – Thank you Dr. Lightman_"

"_Well you know where to find me if you need to. LOKER_"

Eli jumped when Cal slapped a hand on his shoulder "_Yeah Boss_"

"_How yer doing? You know it's been ages since we had a chat you an me – we'll have to go out for a drink one evening – catch up, my treat_"

"_Errrr…."_

"_Well keep up the good work you two_"

As soon as he was sure Lightman had gone Eli turned and stared at Torres.

"_What the hell_?"

Ria shrugged her shoulders and feigned indifference.

"_No! I'm not buying that Torres - This is something between you and Lightman isn't it_? _Cum on Ria – 'lab fairies' – 'Catch up chats' That whole thing was for your benefit not mine, wots up_ with _you two this time_?"

"_I told you I've no idea wot his nibs is up to. Do you wanna go out for a drink tonight_?"

"_Ooo k_"

As he strolled down the corridor back to his office Cal was feeling pleased with himself, he knew Torres had got the message. His dismissed the fleeting stab of guilt that he was possibly being a little too harsh on her – No she deserved it. She could really piss him off sometimes. ..(there was that nagging little voice again – It's because she is right!)

"_Cal…Can I have a word..Please_"

Shit!

"_Yes Foster. Your place or mine_?"

"_My office please Cal_"

How could that woman look so sexy while making her voice sound like a school headmistress?

She holding the door for him, as he sneaked past he heard the decided 'thud' as it was closed.

"_What was that all about Cal?"_

"_Wot_?"

"_Don't 'wot' me Cal Lightman, that little 'scene' you just played out in the Lab. I heard the whole thing you know_, '_Lab Fairies' 'Catch up Chats' with Loker? What's going on_?"

Putting his very best 'sheepish' grin on and shuffling his feet slightly he thought he give it a try…..

_"Would you believe that I came in this morning and decided to turn over a new leaf_ – _I'm gonna try being a 'nice' boss, let everyone see the happy, sweet side of my nature. You might say I_ had _an…epiphany_"

"_Oh and this…'epiphany' told you to lace every word you said to Ria with sarcasm, contempt and just a hint of threat did it_?"

"_Is THAT how it sounded? Oh that's just awful, really_ – _terrible. I must go and speak to her, let her know that it wasn't meant to sound like that_"

"_You two have had ANOTHER argument haven't you? So..What's it about this time_?"

Gillian sighed and sat on the couch, patting the space next to her. Cal stayed rocking on his feet "_Nuffin_"

"_SIT Cal_"

He mooched over and crashed down next to her.

"_So_?"

"I_ told you it was nuffin…really. Oh you know how she is Foster_ – _She waits till I'm just about to go home, when I've had a crap day, and then she traps me in my office and starts_…"

"_Starts about what Cal? Whatever it is it's certainly wound you up_"

"_Crap, ..just rubbish – stupid ideas that she gets in her head and then she won't give it up_… _like one of bloody yappy little dogs with a bloody bone. Damn 'naturals'_ _they always think they're right_ _about everything_"

"_Ok, I get it – you don't want to talk about it. Well, have it your own way_ – _I might just go and see if Ria wants to come to lunch with me_"

**SHIT**! He thought as she swung out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**He can be a bit of a git can our Cal sometimes........Thanx to all of you for your rveiws and comments. I know you hear this all the time but...It really does give the desire to just keep on writing...... **

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Shocking Torres  
**

It was close on 7pm and Cal had finally caught up on his case reports. He hated paperwork and as often as possible he talked either Torres or Foster into completing his.

At the moment they were being less than co-operative, hence the late evening.

Picking up his jacket and savouring the thought of a good whisky when he got home, he opened the office door – and groaned.

"_We need to talk_"

"_At this moment in time I'm not sure if you a sadist or masochist – whichever it is I'm not interested and I am going home_"

"_Oh no you don't_"

"_Torres, you push me tonight and I not gonna guarantee your safety_"

"_You don't scare me Lightman. Have you decided when you are gonna talk to Foster yet_?"

"_I could have sworn we had come to an…agreement on this topic_"

"_Not an agreement no. You tried to threaten me, but I'm calling your bluff_"

"_Really!"_

"_Yes Really, I went on my 2nd date with Eli the other evening_. _We are seeing each other later this evening as well, and tonight- Loker is gonna get lucky_"

"_Oh brilliant, so you are gonna fuck Loker just so that you can get to me. Is that it?_ _I wonder how Eli would feel about that – if he were to find out_"

Her hand caught him perfectly on the cheek.

"_You really don't know me as well as you think you do Ria_"

"_Yer think_"

"_I KNOW – cos you're standing there thinking that despite my MANY faults I would never hit a woman aren't you_?"

Ria lifted her chin up and turned the side of her face to him.

"_Go ahead, give it your best shot. It wouldn't be the first time a man has tried_ _to use violence to shut me up. It didn't work then, and it won't now_."

Ria had to admit to herself that she was more than a little nervous as he took a few steps towards her.

"_Oh I know your father used you as a punching Ria_, _and that was wrong, very wrong – but maybe- if he'd tried this instead_"

He had her across his lap before she take any defensive action.

"_Don't you DARE…"_ His hand came down on her behind before she could finish the sentence.

She screamed, squirmed, kicked, swore – it made no difference, she still got ten of his best.

As he rolled her off his lap and on to the floor he read her face.

It was red ( of course – exertion and embarrassment) her breathing was ragged and fast ( exertion again and anger, frustration) there was still a trace of shock and surprise and… what was that…he found himself grinning – her pupils were wide, and he caught the flick of her tongue across her bottom lip.

She had managed to stand up, her hair wild and sticking round her face, her clothes were dishevelled.

Cal was totally relaxed on the couch, his grin was wide and smug.

"_Course now I'm left wondering Ria_ – _is it simply that you have a predilection towards being ' controlled' by a man_, _I know a lot of strong natured woman are prone to that, or is it perhaps_ _something more_?"

He got up and slowly approached her "_Maybe I was wrong, just missed it_… _could it be that your secret attraction is not the puppy eyed Loker, maybe.. you've got a bit of a crush on your_ _**boss**_?" He raised his hand and ran a finger softly down the side of her flushed face, he felt her draw in a breath.

"_You..You're completely crazy you know that Lightman_"

"_Am I? do you want me to run off a list of all the 'tells'_ _you just gave away_ "

He was so close to her now he could feel the heightened heat from her face, he could see the speed of her heart pulsing in her neck. Closing that final small gap he kissed her, just lightly on the lips.

Torres was rooted to the spot what the hell was that she was feeling?

She hadn't moved, in fact her lips were still slightly parted, so he moved in for the kill.

This time there was no gentleness, no lightness, the kiss was hard, deliberately rough and demanding. Cal had no intention of stopping, he pushed the kiss harder, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his lips ground on hers.

With a flash of realisation Torres brought her hands up to his chest and pushed with all her strength.

Cal ended up back on the couch, but he still had that grin on his face.

"_You really have lost it haven't you Lightman, you've come completely un glued..I am outta here_" She grabbed her jacket and made for the door.

Cal sat there for a few minutes, then got up and pulled his coat on. Switching out the lights and closing the door he let out a short laugh.

Well if that doesn't stop her from these late night office confrontations for at least a few weeks he would be very surprised…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Found a way round the systems refusal to download new docs, so am able to get some new chapters out to you....There are some great people on the forum and they are the ones that came up with this 'work around' so all thanks to them**_._

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Part of the Game was Won**

Ria was stretched out horizontally across the bed.

Her legs were bent back at the knees to avoid them dangling over the side and her head and shoulders were resting on Eli's stomach.

"_That's quite some set of arguments. So basically, amongst all the rest of the topics that were covered, it seems I have the 'boss' to thank for you being here right now_?"

Ria giggled. She had told Loker 'most' of the contents of her late evening sparring matches with their boss, some parts she had 'skimmed' over and others she had completely left out.

"_Yeah, I guess, in a way. Although I doubt that was his intention_"

Injecting his trademark 'grin' into his voice, Loker slowly let his hand drift down from playing with her hair.

His fingers made lazy curly lines over her shoulders until they reached her breast when he allowed his whole hand to close around the soft, silky skin, gently squeezing and caressing.

"_Whatever his intention was…I am really cool with the outcome_…"

Knowing that any talking would very soon stop, Torres was determined to get her last shot in.

_"I still say those two need some outside interference to get them to act on their feelings_…."

"_Let them be Ria, that's their problem to sort out. Who knows, maybe some of what you said stayed in that brain of his_…_and maybe he's just processing it yer know, working out how to make_ his _first move_…"

The talking was over now as Eli's long arms swept her up to his side and his mouth started its own – non verbal conversation with hers.

**xXx**

Cal was sitting in his library when he heard her voice.

"_Can I come in Cal_?"

"_Course ye can luv, yer always welcome in here, yer know that. Have a seat, take the weight off_"

He watched her slide down onto the couch opposite him.

Kicking off her shoes she curled her legs up and leaned back against the corner cushion.

"_You've got that look on yer face Foster_"

"_What look would that be Dr. Lightman_?"

"_I dunno, that ..'motherin', I think you need to talk so I gonna make sure you do look_"

"_And do you_?"

"_Do I wot_?"

"_Need to talk Cal_"

He just grinned at her but said nothing.

Gillian decided she would have to start this as he obviously had no intention of doing so

."_Did you know that Ria and Eli have got together_?"

He gave a short snort of laughter.

"_Really!, No I didn't. I did notice her late evening 'attacks' in my office had stopped so that must be the reason. Well I hope they are both very happy, although how long it will last_….."

"_Cynic!"_

"_I prefer realist, but whatever_"

There was more silence, but it was easy and comfortable.

"_How have you been Gill- yer know, since the split_?"

She sighed "_Ok, I guess_"

"_I know wot that kinda answer means without having to look at yer face, cum on Gill, give- tell me_"

How had he done that? The thought quickly flashed through her head, she was sure she had come in here with the intention of getting HIM to open up and talk…but now.

"_It's just….different Cal. I don't regret the divorce, not for a moment but, it's a difficult adjustment to make. It will just take time I guess_"

Cal got up and went and settled himself next her on the couch.

He had lifted her legs so that they were now stretched out across his lap.

"_Anything I can do to help…you know that darling don't you_?"

She smiled at him and rested her head further into the cushions so that she was almost staring at the ceiling.

"_I know Cal, but this is nice. In a way this is what I miss more than anything_"

He said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow.

"_As much as I love my freedom and my privacy, some times I find I have just a little too much_ of it. _Sometimes when I go home, it's just too empty, to quiet, if I could just switch this scene to_ my _living room, add some hot chocolate in my hands, a happy ending movie on the tv_, …."

He gently lifted her legs down to the floor.

Moving round the room he started switching of the lights and computer monitors.

Eventually his grabbed his jacket and pulling her up by her hands he made towards the door.

"_Well that's one thing that I can easily provide for you, cum on love_…_although I reserve the right to have a good whisky in my hands, and to be able to snooze through the movie. You can_ just _wake me up near the end and I will have the tissues ready for you_"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi All -Thanx sooooo much for all your amazing comments, - I am in 'HAPPY LAND' again - This chaper - for all you Cal/Gil Lovers.....and for those of yu that know Mr Roths films and catch** _**_on.......Sorry...I just couldn't resist******_**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**_"Captives"_**

Cal hadn't spent much time in Gillians new apartment.

It was pleasantly decorated, and she had obviously tried hard to make it as cosy as possible with lamps, pictures, plants.

_Lo_ts of small personal touches, but it still did have that slightly, empty/new feel to it.

_"Right then, I'll sort my drink out, then you can get your hot chocolate and pick whatever 'happy/weepy film you intend to subject me to"_

_"Deal. Would you mind if I got changed as well?"_

_"All depends what into luv?"_

A soft cushion headed in his direction but missed. She disappeared towards her bedroom.

Cal poured his drink making sure the rest of the bottle was on the coffee table close to hand.

Making his way to the kitchen he started to set up a hot chocolate.

By the time he was carrying the steaming mug back through Gillian was emerging_._

She had changed into a loose long sleeved t shirt type top and pink pj bottoms. She was carrying a large 'cuddle' blanket.

Cal grinned at her_, "I'm beginning to feel overdressed"_

Gill fell onto the couch and spread out the blanket_._

_"Ohhh Thanks for the chocolate. Feel free to take off whatever you want- if it will make you feel more comfortable"_

There was a slightly wicked glint in her eyes as she completed the last part of her sentence.

Pulling her back up from the couch and then stealing her corner position, Cal started removing his shoes and belt.

_"I'd be careful what you say luv, you could regret it! now get whatever rubbish you are going to torture me with set up then cum over here and get yourself comfortable"_

Gill put a disc in the player then brought the cover over with her_._

Handing it to Cal_ "This is a brand new one that I haven't watched yet, I decided to give my normal 'romantics' a break, I think it's still a romantic, but a bit more psychological"_

Cal took the cover and read the synopsis_ " – 'Captives' certainly seems to be a bit more interesting than your norm – yer never know, I might even manage to stay awake"_

Pushing him back further into the cushions, Gill lay down and snuggled up against him.

Pulling the blanket over both of them she pushed the play button on the remote.

By the time the end titles started running Cal was struggling.

He had, in fact, been struggling since about half way through the film, just after the scene between the male and female leads where some serious 'finger sucking' had occurred, he had grabbed one of the smaller cushions and stuffed it between his hips and Gills lower back (It just felt more comfortable he announced, but from her quiet giggle he guessed she had known the real task the cushion was undertaking!)

About 10 minutes after that, when the serious 'sex in the bathroom' scene had finished, he was really glad the cushion was already in place_._

_"Well! – I had no idea you were getting into soft porn now, I would have visited earlier…"_

_"Cal! – It was nothing like 'porn'. It was an appropriately shot scene that was integral to the story, nothing more!"_

_"And you of course have seen that many porn movies that you would know the difference have you?"_

_Gill turned over so that she was facing him. "I'm not that innocent Cal, I have seen my share of 'blue' movies"_

_"Got any still on the premises?"_

She play punched him in the chest_, "NO! They were never mine, but I have seen some"_

Knowing he was playing with fire, but not wanting to waste the moment and the 'playful' mood she was obviously in, Cal ran his fingers down the side of her face coming to rest on the top of her shoulders.

_"So none of that film even slightly turned you on then?"_

_"I don't believe I actually said that. What about you?"_

He felt her tug very slightly at the cushion_._

_"Nah, not me luv, I tend to prefer the real thing"_

Turning slightly, Gill reached back with her arm and grabbed Cals half full glass of whisky.

Without a word she dipped her forefinger into the liquid, not taking her eyes away from his she slowly ran her fingertip lightly over his lower lip, then pushing a bit further she repeated the same action over his teeth.

Picking up from her lead Cal caught the very tip between his teeth and bit softly, there was no attempt to remove it so then started running his tongue over the skin tasting the small drops of whisky that fell into his mouth.

Gently withdrawing her finger from his mouth, Gill again dipped in to his glass_._

This time his lips where already parted so she slipped it fully inside and felt him immediately start sucking and running his tongue up and down the skin.

Both continued the constant eye contact as their breathing grew faster with their pulse rates_._

Very reluctantly Cal eventually took Gills hand and pulled it away from his mouth_._

_"As much as I am completely enjoying this new method of drinking whisky…I need to know where you're going with this Gill luv?"_

Still not saying anything Gillian took hold of the small cushion and pulled it out from between them, pushing her whole body against his she wrapped her arm round the back_ of his_ head.

The eye contact was finally broken as their mouths locked together_._

Gills tongue darted in and started its own exploration of the lingering taste of whisky_._


	6. Chapter 6

**OH YES!!! The system is back up and working.....Hope you folks are still enjoying this little war???**

_Disclaimer as Norm  
_

**The Games Aren't Over…**

Cal lay awake but exhausted.

Gillian's naked body was curled round him and he could hear her soft rhythmic breathing as she slept.

His head was too full of the events of the previous hours to let him sleep.

He remembered all the other evenings that had spent curled up on his couch, watching movies or just chatting.

They had all ended up with them both falling asleep until the morning, or Gill retiring to the spare room while he went to his own. Why had this one ended with such a drastic conclusion?. What had been the difference?

Surely it couldn't have been just a few slightly 'racy' scenes in a film that had brought out the basic, almost 'animalistic' side of this woman that he only ever imagined in his fantasies existed.

Cal felt himself getting aroused again just at he memory of her passions.

Should he wake her?

A slight panic fell over him as wondered if, when she woke, the spell would be broken and she would once again become the 'normal' Gillian Foster – then with a sense of deep embarrassment and regret, she would flee into the breaking daylight and……

"_I see you're awake Cal_"

He felt her soft hand creep over his increasing hardness.

"_Well PART of me definitely is luv_"

Gill started moving her body over his, trailing her lips across his chest, rubbing her thigh up and down his.

"_I guess I'll just have to see what I can do about the rest of you then_!"

**xXx  
**

Torres burst into the lab like someone who had just been told they had hit the jackpot on a multi million lottery.

"_Did you see? Have you seen them this morning Loker? – I'm right aren't I – Tell me I'm right? – I AM aren't I – You MUST have seen it too_?....."

"_WHOA, slow down, hold on a minute Ri, There' only so many questions a guy can handle before he's finished his first double latté of the morning_"

The cup was snatched away from his waiting lips.

"_Oh CUM ON Eli, this is far more important than your caffeine fix_"

"_Yeah- Ok …There is definitely sumthing different about our bosses today, I agree…Can I get my coffee back now please_?"

He reached out his hand, but it was slapped away.

"_They've done it haven't they? They have finally got it together_"

Loker grinned at the touch of success that was in her face and voice.

"_I'm sure it was you last night saying you didn't think Lightman had taken on board a single thing you'd said to him – so why the look of 'Gotcha'_?"

Torres slipped onto a chair next to him and finally relinquished his coffee.

"_Well that is true, and I still think that, however Gillian can be a lot more receptive in some circumstances_" she was grinning like a cat that had got the cream now.

"_Foster! You had one of your little 'chats' with Foster as well? When? You managed to 'forget' about that conversation when you supposedly told me everything last night_!"

"_Well it was the day after my last 'Lightman_ _confrontation' – I decided to ask Gill if she wanted to go for a 'girly' lunch, and she agreed, so we did_ – _we actually had quite an 'extended' hour_ _though_…"

The two of them went into a 'huddle' in front of one of the monitors and Ria proceeded to enlighten Eli about the topic of conversation she and Gillian had had that day.

"_So basically you just came right out and hit her in the face with it_"

"_Basically, yeah. But I think the time must have been right tho, cos for once I didn't get the_ .._'Ria you're just imaging it, Cal and I are just very close friends and work colleagues' brush off."_

"_And that's when you gave her the film right_?"

"_Right, I knew they had this little 'thing' going where they would cuddle up on a couch_ _somewhere and watch that soppy romantic junk that Foster likes so much – I just suggested that a_ 'change' _in her choice might help a little_"

"_Have I seen this film? When do you think you could get it back from her_?...."

Loker received a slap across the back of the head for that one.

**xXx  
**

Cal was enjoying running the soapy sponge lazily over Gills body as the hot sprays of the shower fell on them.

Gill was leaning back against him, her eyes were closed and she was feeling exquisitely happy and satisfied.

"_So Foster_" he was whispering into her ear, _"Wanna explain to me again exactly **why** you decided to pick that particular film_?"

Her face broke into a wicked smile, "_Well…I did have a little help – from a friend of mine_…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx one and all for your great comments and continuing interest in this story.......Read and reveiw (Pretty please)**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Getting The Upper Hand**

Gillian was sitting at her desk 'smirking' to herself.

She had been deliciously wicked to Cal earlier that morning, just that 'little' hint in the shower that she had received some help from someone – and that was it.

Oh he had tried – tried every method he could to get her to say more than that – WHO had given her the help picking the film? – What other 'help' this person had given her?- Why had she decided to act on the persons advise?- When had this discussion taken place? - WHO WAS THIS PERSON?????

For once she had held her own and given him precisely nothing other that that one sentence in the shower. Consequently Cal had spent a lot of the day 'sulking' in his office.

Torres had been staking out the corridors for some time before she decided that Lightman was nowhere in sight and therefore wouldn't see her sneaking into Fosters office for an 'update'.

She still made sure she had a current case file in her hands though…Just in case!

"_And…So_?" The question was out her mouth before she had fully got through the door.

"_Ria, how are you? Is that a case you need me to look at_?"

Torres almost ran across the office before pulling a chair round to the side of where Gillian was sitting.

"_NO – I mean…and yer know…SO_?"

Feeling a bit like a teenager at school again who was going to 'blab' to her 'bestest friend' about kissing some boy behind some sheds, Gill let out a little giggle, which in turn caused a huge smile to spread across Rias face.

"_I…I'm really not sure what you want me to talk about Torres_.."

"_Oh Cum on Gill! It worked didn't it? You finally got some didn't you_?"

"_RIA_" the word came out incorporated in a shriek of fake censure.

"_I really don't know what you could possibly mean by that remark_, _honestly Miss Torres sometimes you make absolutely no sense to me at all_….."

"_No –na ah – you are not getting away with it that easily Dr, Foster_, _your face is the face of a woman that got a lot more than 'cuddling' on a couch last night_, _and I want DETAILS girlfriend_"

xXx

Loker was feeling very uncomfortable.

Lightman had strolled into the lab whistling some unknown tune and just stood behind him.

His hands were in his pockets, his face said nothing, and he was just standing there, staring at the monitor in front of an increasingly perplexed Eli

"_Boss_?"

"_Loker_"

How much longer was he gonna keep this up for?

"_Did you need something boss, a file or something_?"

"_Nope_"

"_OK – I freely admit it – you're beginning to scare me now Dr. Lightman_"

Good! Thought Cal, just what I wanted……

"_Oh, why's that Loker? Got a guilty conscience about something have you_?"

"_Not that I know of_….."

"_Then why should my just standing here scare you so much_?"

"_Because I feel like I am being silently interrogated_!"

Cal placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Eli jump, which was what Lightman had wanted.

"_Yer know, for a man who is now, apparently, in love and getting laid regularly_ – _you are very jumpy Loker. You should be all soppy happy and relaxed. Wots up? Torres proving to be a bit a_ _handful_ _is she_?"

Cal could barely contain himself when he saw just the hint of a blush break out on Elis face.

"_Oh..Err..Right – You.. err.. heard about that did you_?"

"_I didn't need to 'hear' anything Loker_, _I just needed to look at you two this morning, that IS wot I do for a livin yer know_"

"_Umm Yeah ..Course, sure..Well yes..I mean no..that is to say that everything's just fine thanks_.._I mean with me and Ria. It's all still in the 'trial period' at the moment I guess, but.. we're errr_ _cool, yer know_"

"_Good! Glad to hear it. Well, you carry on Loker, but if you do have any 'problems' yer know_ – _well you know where I am, and that you can always cum an talk to me_…"

"_Err..Yeah- Thanks boss, I..I'll remember that_.." Cal had already left.

Loker wondered where the hell Torres was.

xXx

Ria was still getting the brush off in Fosters office.

"_Really Ria, I just don't think this is the kind of thing that we should be discussing in the office that's all – It's not very professional is it_"

"_Well ok. How about we do lunch again today_?"

Gillian sighed at her persistence, she just wasn't prepared to discuss this yet, but Torres had obviously decided that seeing as she had played such a substantial role in the plan, she clearly had a right to know well it had worked.

"_Ria – the last time you and I went for an innocent 'girlie' lunch, the consequences ended up being quite_…_well, substantial, and I think I need at least a month to get over that before we_ _embark_ on _another one_!"

She could see that Torres was going to start again so she got in first.

"_Besides which, I don't hear you relating any 'details' of your love life with Eli_"

Ria grinned. "_Well if that's all that holding you back….let me tell you – Eli has the most amazing_.."

Fosters hand shot up in a very definite STOP gesture, "_That wasn't meant as a request Torres_!"

"_Yeah but if I'm prepared to share then_…."

"_TORRES_" his deep voice stopped her dead in mid sentance.

"_Unless you are needin Foster urgently at the moment, I need to drag her away from you I'm afraid_"

Cal had walked over to the other side of Gillian, now, swinging the chair round so that she was facing him, he leaned over and covered her mouth with his.

Cal held the kiss for more than a few moments despite Gills obvious embarrassment and wriggling to get free.

As he stood up he deliberately caught Rias eyes, she was sat back in the chair, her mouth wide open, her eyes startled.

"_Torres- did you need help with that file right now, or can it wait_?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Err no..no..It can most definitely wait, I'll just.. maybe go and run it past Loker, see what he thinks_"

"_You do that then..off you go, there's a good girl_"

Ria picked up the file and beat a hasty retreat.

"_Was that REALLY necessary Cal_?" Gill was not happy.

"_Not luv, not necessary..but fun! Wot were you two chatting about anyway – latest film choices_?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, Back again - still struggling with all the system failures...God - modern technology - yer gotta love it....(NOT)**

_Disclamier as norm_

**She Can't Win The First War**

"_So you think you know who leant me that film then_?"

Gillian was swinging in her chair, the tip of her shoe placed up on her desk helping her propel the action.

"_I KNOW - I know who did. What I am more curious about is Why? Why you chose to accept it, and act on it_"

"_Does it really matter Cal? or is there some part of the outcome that upsets you in some way_?"

"_Oh No, Nice try at switching the emphasis, but I still want to know what…motivation Torres used on you_?"

Cal saw a brief flash of …something? What the hell was that? she had hidden it so quickly…..

"_Wot was that_" His finger came up "_That thought that you let slip, just then?...Cum on Foster_…_unless you want the whole office to watch me haul you off to the cube and_ keep _you in there till I get my answers- and I Damn well will you know that_…"

Gillian raised her hands in gesturel defeat "_Alright. Ok….although Torres isn't going to like this though_"

Gillian got up and walked to the couch, making sure she was comfortable she patted the area next to her.

Cal listened, very occasionally he raised an eyebrow, or narrowed his eyes slightly, but when she had finished he couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that escaped.

"_And you believed her_?"

"_Completely_. _I still do! I've noticed the looks she sometimes gives you when she thinks no-one can see_. _Definitely not a standard 'student to mentor' feel about them_."

Cal shrugged, "_Yeah alright sometimes she hates my guts and wants to bloody strangle me_, _and others…well … she thinks she thinks she fancies me – so wot? Did you think_ _you ever saw something in my face to indicate that it would be reciprocated_?"

"_She's a beautiful woman Cal, and she's fiery and challenging_ – _just the way you seem to like them, So when she told me that unless I came clean she was going to make a_ _serious play for you…well….yes, I suppose it scared me more than any of the 'poppys' ever did_."

He took her in his arms. He had never realised her little insecurities could effect her as much as they did.

"_Do you still believe that Gill? Even after last night_?"

She turned her face and accepted his kiss. "_No. Not anymore_"

"_Are you absolutely sure about that luv_?"

"Y_es. Why? …Cal what are you plotting out in that head of yours now_?"

"_Retribution luv. Just remember what you have said tho sweetheart_. _Whatever you think you might be seeing over the next few days, make sure you remember that for me_"

**xXx  
**

Loker watched Ria sip her white wine. The empty pizza dish had been collected by the waiter and he had just polished off his double ice cream with 'sprinkles'.

"_She'll tell him you know_"

"_No she won't_"

"_I think he's already figured most of it out anyway, he'll get Foster to spill on the rest_"

"_No – Eli. He won't_"

Loker shrugged, he knew he was right.

"_Would you have done it? – you know – if Foster had backed out_?"

"_I knew she wouldn't_"

"_Evasion_"

"_Say I would have, yer know just some of the way…just to give her that last little push. Would it have worried you_?"

"_That's a weird question_?"

"_And that's an evasion_"

"_No, seriously Ria – it's a weird, and unexpected question_, _give me a few minutes with it, and I'll give you an answer. Maybe another ice cream might help me think_"

Ria grinned and called the young waiter back over.

Watching the look of excitement spread over Lokers face as he ordered she sat back and thought about their current relationship.

The sex was good and they enjoyed each others company. There was a chance, if she allowed herself, she might fall in love with this weird, childlike man.

**xXx**

"_Why can't you leave well enough alone Cal? Ria and Eli are together and happy_ – _You and I are together – why can't you just let it drop now_?"

"_Because she's still too new Gill, so much still to learn…So I can't let her win our first war_"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All - I know it's a bit of a short chapter this one, but I have been working on a new story....I promise to try and make the next one a bit longer.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**A New String to Her Bow  
********************

Torres was nervous.

She had been that way for a few days now and it was amusing the hell out of Loker.

"_He's up to something I know it_"

"_WHAT – what exactly has he done they makes you keep saying that Ria_?"

"_He's being 'nice' to me_"

"_He's being nice to everyone Torres – he's getting it regular from Foster, of course he's happy_"

"_Nope, it's more than that with me – he's being particularly nice to me_"

"_You're being paranoid_"

"_And you're supposed to be supportive of me! You better start trying a bit harder or your_ '_getting it regular' happiness is gonna be fading – real Quick_!"

Loker just shook his head and decided to keep quiet.

"_Torres! – Glad I found you here, got a quick field trip, you're with me. Meet me downstairs at the car_"

"_Oh Perfect_!" Torres groaned as she grabbed her coat and bag.

As he pulled up and parked Ria looked round the back ally they were in.

It was in a not very pleasant part of town that was well known for various forms of prostitution.

"_So what exactly are we doing here again_?"

"_Told you once already Torres_ – _Got a top ranking local police officer that is suspected of running a 'protection' racket_ _round here. He also apparently insists of 'freebies' as part_ _of_ _the deal. So we have a got a local 'massage parlour' to agree to let us move in for a few hours_. _We get to question the staff a bit, plus todays supposed to be collection day_ so _hopefully he might even turn up. Just remember, we're here to collect evidence not arrest the bastard_"

"_Ok, so we're just gonna sit around the staff rest room and talk to the girls? Do you think they will co-operate_?"

"_No. That's why we're not gonna do that_." Cal rummaged in a bag on the back seat, he pulled out what looked like an 'Anne Summers' white nurses outfit.

"_Stick that on when you get inside, the girls have been told to expect new trainee_, _I'll_ _park round the front somewhere and come in as a customer_"

"_But – Are you gonna be my customer or something? How do you know you'll get me_?"

"_Because I'm the customer – I'm allowed to pick_"

He leaned across her and opened the door. "_Cum on Torres – we haven't got all day here yer know_"

Ria was not happy once she had squeezed into the short white dress.

Apart from the brevity of the hemline, the front was virtually split to the waist with no buttons.

"_Hey honey – yer can't be wearin no bra with that, boss won't have it_, _gotta let the marks SEE what you want them to be paying a little extra on, get it?"_

Torres went bright red "_Really? You mean it? I gotta take my bra off, with this dress_?"

"_Sure, I mean if yer get lucky you'll be taken a lot more off right, so_…"

With that her 'mentor' for the day exited the room.

"_I AM gonna kill him_" Ria muttered to herself as she removed the non uniform article.

A shrill bell rang. Her mentor stuck her head through the door.

"_Come on hun, first line up for the day – follow me_"

Ria followed her through to a somewhat dingy room which consisted of a bar and a couch or two. Sitting on one of seats was a grinning Lightman.

All the rest of the girls were lined up by the bar and trying very hard to catch his attention.

"_So, Terry_" The manager came in "_Any of our fine ladies her catch yer interest_?"

Cal got up and slowly walked the line. He stopped when he got to Torres.

"_This one looks quite 'new' Geoff, is she any good_? _Does she know her stuff? Don't want any half measure cause of nerves or sumthing_"

"_Yeah she's new, but she's EAGER Terry, and very friendly_"

"_Well…OK then, I'll take the chance_"

Rias mentor showed them both though to a private room with a raised massage bed and various creams and oils on a small table.

"_I'm just gonna get Sharon here to go wash her hands and I'll get you all ready for her_"

When Ria returned to the room Cal was laying face down on the bed, a towel was across his hips.

"_Tell me you have something on under that towel_?" Ria groaned

"_Bout as much as you have under the top half of that dress Torres- I'll have straight oil please, no scents added_"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you al enjoy the final chapter of this little story........**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**The Final Battle**

Torres stood there her arms folded defiantly across her chest.

"_I am not touching you – let alone massaging you_"

"_You've got to Torres cos that mentor is gonna be popping in sooner rather than later_, _an she is gonna wanna see at the very least some oil on my body, so stop being such_ a _child and get on with it_"

Ria grabbed the body oil and poured some on Cals back.

"_Actually_" Cal turned his head and grinned at her "_You're supposed to warm that with yer hands first luv_"

Slowly Ria started to spread the oil across his back, she was mumbling under her breath, "_Can't believe you got me doing this – this cannot be in my contract –'massage_ _the_ _boss' there has got to be some kinda employee law that says I don't have to do this_"

"_Stop whingeing – I think you'll find it cums under 'ad hoc' duties – the legs Torres – your supposed to do the legs as well_"

As she started to use just the very tips of her fingers to move the oil onto his legs, there was a light tap on the door and the 'mentor' came in.

"_How's it going in here then, Sharon? What are you doing girl?_ – _I'm sorry Terry luv – use the whole of your hands girl push into the skin and slide your hands and fingers as you_ _do it – go on – now make complete runs from top to bottom_ – _that's it – and the legs girl, all the way up- right to the very top and back again. Good…I'll pop back in a bit_"

"_You heard the woman Torres, and she is the expert – so spread Torres_"

Ria could feel the smugness in his voice, there were many times since she had taken this job that she had hated her boss, this was probably gonna jump right in at number one with a bullet!

She started to use more pressure and actually work the oil into his skin.

Working on his back wasn't too bad, but when it came to starting on his legs her hands became bit more cautious, this was way more intimate than any employee should get with their boss.

As she worked she found herself becoming more and more fascinated with her subject.

His muscle tone was amazing, better than most men she had come across that were half his age and his skin still had the elasticity of someone in their prime.

Torres knew she was lingering more than she should but now she was beginning to ponder on what she would find if she moved up just a little further, would his buttocks be as firm as they appeared to be when she occasionally found herself 'checking out' his butt as he walked down a corridor at work.

Realizing what she was doing, Ria tried to break the spell. "_I..I don't see how we are supposed to get anywhere with the staff if we are both stuck in here doing…'this'_"

"_That's because you always fail to see the bigger picture Torres_"

"_How much longer do I have to do this – my hands are getting tired_"

"_Would you like me to turn over? Maybe a change of scenery would help_?"

"_NO!..No I think you should stay exactly where you are thank you_"

Unfortunately it was at this point 'the mentor' did another spot check.

"_Sharon, I think that's enough for Terry's back now don't you? This mans got such a gorgeous chest, it deserves a lot of attention as well. Cum on Terry let me just move that towel away from you, don't wanna be getting all twisted up in it do you – and we're all …..consenting adults here_…."

"_NO_" Ria heard her own voice echoed in a somewhat lower pitch as the towel was about to be pulled aside.

"_I don't see there's any good reason to take this further Lightman, you must have had your 'payback' by now, there's sucha thing as 'TOO far don'tcha think_?"

"_Loker_!" Ria was stunned to see her colleague standing in the doorway.

The shock also carried on to the way he had just tackled Lightman, and the fact that Cal seemed to be showing no surprise at his appearance or his tone of voice.

"_Loker! – We're on a case here_…"

"_Well, that's just it Ria – you're not!. There is NO case…This is just our 'bosses idea of getting you back for playing matchmaker in his life_"

"_WHAT_!"

She swung round to take in Lightmans face. He was right! Cal was barely concealing the laughter now, and her 'mentor' was prodding him in his arm.

"_You owe me Cal – and you KNOW I'm gonna collect my dear_"

Loker was glaring at Cal as he took off his jacket and placed it round Ria's shoulders.

"_Go grab yer stuff Ria, I'll take you home_"

"_Loker! – finally grown a pair I see_" Cal was flashing a look of challenge at his normally placid lab controller. Ria was about to open her mouth in his defence when Eli put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the door.

"_Go- Ria, lets just get you outta here_"

For once Torres decided not to argue, she went and grabbed her stuff deciding that she would not waste time getting changed as Eli's Jacket covered more than enough of her.

Loker was keeping full eye contact with Lightman, and for once there was no fear or trepidation.

"_I'm taking Ria home for the rest of the day Dr. Lightman, so if you wanna sack me – you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow morning to do it_!"

He turned and swung out of the room just in time to meet up with Torres.

They left and went to his car which was double parked right outside the building.

Back in the room, Cal had swung his legs over the side of the bed and was grinning.

"_Was that the kind of reaction you were expecting Cal luv_?"

"_Pretty much – that's what I was hoping for anyway – and I got a free back massage outta it as well – she's actually not half bad when she gets goin that girl_"

"_Get dressed Cal – before I decide I can't resist doing the front half as well_"

They both laughed.

**xXx**

"_I can't believe he did that! – How did you know..I mean find out Loker_?"

"_Well I knew he had to be planning something, when I went and asked Foster where you were going, and what was the case- I knew instantly there was NO case from her reaction_"

"_But that doesn't explain how you found us_"

"_Wellll….I kinda lied to Reynolds. Told him I needed an urgent trace on Lightman's Cell , kinda hinted that you and he were on a case and that I'd just found out some info which might mean you where in trouble_…."

"_Loker! – I can't believe you…..You LIED to Reynolds, And you took on Lightman! What the hell's got into you_?"

Eli was quiet for a few minutes, his face showed a certain amount of internal struggle.

Torres softened her voice and placed her hand over his. "_Eli, what's up, tell me_?"

Loker saw a space and neatly pulled the car over to the side of the road. Turning the engine off he twisted round to make sure he was facing Torres full on.

"_Ria, about us…. I know we agreed to keep 'us' kinda casual for a while….but I guess I worked out that I think I'd already moved beyond that. – I guess what I'm trying to say is….I wasn't gonna sit by and let Cal Lightman treat the woman I loved….the way he was_"

Torres wasn't as shocked by this admission as she should have been.

She had already seen moments on his face when she was fairly certain his commitment to their relationship had gone deeper than the 'casual' they had agreed to.

She was immensely glad she knew for certain she wasn't the only one who had strayed from that agreement.

The kiss they started spoke for both of them as they shared their pleasure at having moved on.

**xXx  
**

Later that evening Cal and Gillian were relaxing at his.

After a good meal, they were enjoying a good bottle of wine.

"_How could you be so certain your plan would work_?"

"_Because I know people – well- I know those two people anyway. I suppose I was tiny bit uncertain whether Loker really had it in him, but I guess 'Love' can really make a man out of a boy after all_"

"_I suppose, do you think they will work out that you 'played' them eventually – just to get Eli to admit it to himself- and then Ria_?"

Cal grinned at her _"I bloody well hope so! Or I'll have to work out another plan to make sure they do. No good winning a war if your opponent doesn't realise it is there_!"

**The End**


End file.
